The inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to reflection and self-light emission types of a dual mode display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
A flat panel display (FPD) industry is very important in the present information age. The FPD may display an image by controlling the intensity of transmitted light or self-emitting light in response to an image control signal. A liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light-emitting display (OLED) may correspond to typical FPDs.
The LCDs may be categorized as any one of transmission type LCDs and reflection type LCDs. White light generated in a back light unit may be transmitted through two polarizing plates and a liquid crystal layer in the transmission type LCD, so as to be modulated. The transmitted white light may pass through a color filter layer to realize a color. The transmission type LCDs may be driven by a low voltage, such that these may be widely used in mobile portable devices, notebooks, computer monitors, and/or televisions. However, the transmission type LCDs may use a portion of the light transmitted through the polarizing plates and the color filter layer, such that light efficiency of the transmission type LCDs may be low. Additionally, the back light unit may increase power consumption of the transmission type LCDs. Thus, various researches are being conducted for the reflection type LCDs from which the back light units are removed. The reflection type LCDs may reflect external light to display an image in bright surroundings.
The OLEDs are spotlighted because of their low power consumption and self-emission characteristics. The OLED may include a plurality of substrates opposite to each other, a plurality of electrodes between the substrates, an organic light-emitting material between the electrodes. The substrates may include a flexible material such a plastic. Thus, the OLED may be realized as a stretchable display. The organic light-emitting material generates excitons by electrons and holes applied through the electrodes. The excitons emit light in the organic light-emitting material. As a result, the OLED displays an image with self-light.
Recently, a dual mode display apparatus is suggested by combination of the OLED and the reflection type LCD. The dual mode display apparatus adjusts an external environment to realize super-saving electric power.